


hope can only get you so far

by catboynagito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George Is Thinking, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual (?) Pining, Pining, Repetition, but we been knew, george is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: It was almost a little hard, hiding your crush on your best friend from not only him but thousands of viewers every stream with a facecam on; but George thinks he does it well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	hope can only get you so far

**Author's Note:**

> silly little pining fic i wrote mainly bc I too have feelings for my best friend but the difference is i do not have to hide it from thousands of audience members /j
> 
> uhh a while ago i said "i will never write rpf again!!1!111!!! i stick to danganronpa 111!!!!!11" and now here i am with dreamnotfound brainrot wooooo
> 
> anyway i should say everything in this work is purely fictional !! please do not show this to any of the content creators mentioned unless they actively sought it out !!!! also, if they want me to take this down i 100% will !!!
> 
> anyway enjoy the short lil fic :)

It was almost a little hard, hiding your crush on your best friend from not only him but thousands of viewers every stream with a facecam on; but George thinks he does it well.

He hopes the audience doesn’t notice the way his face goes a little red when Dream speaks to him (he’d gotten good at controlling his blush), or the way that he touches his face nervously when Dream teases him. Or the way he cried a little on the inside when they had been in-character and Dream took away his title of king (despite having asked for the role to be taken away.) 

Or his giddy tone of voice when playing Jackbox, when Dream makes a joke about them being together. I mean, he  _ knew  _ it was pandering, that was the whole point of the round- but it made him squeal on the inside. He didn’t know Dream’s true feelings toward him, but even the thought of Dream possibly having the same feelings toward him meant so much.

He is glad that they often have their own talks outside of streams, sometimes just sitting around relishing in each other’s voices. He’s glad that the audience doesn’t get to hear Dream’s sleepy voice when he just wakes up. He’s glad the audience doesn’t get to see the way his face flushes when Dream so much as curses off stream. He’s glad the audience doesn’t know how much he longs to be in Dream’s presence.

He’s glad the audience doesn’t get to know the way he thinks about Dream at night. Or the way he imagines slowly pulling off the stupid smiling mask, or the way he imagines pushing himself up on his tip-toes to match Dream’s height, or the way he imagines caressing Dream’s cheeks, or the way he imagines Dream moving his hands up to his own face, or the way he imagines pulling him in for a kiss, feeling his lips on Dream’s.    
  
He is also  _ very _ glad the audience doesn’t know the way he imagines Dream towering over him, slowly caressing different parts of his body, making him shiver as they relish in each other’s presence. Or the way he imagines Dream aggressively yet carefully pinning him against the wall, holding his arms up, and forcing him into a kiss. He’s very glad they don’t know that.

He’s glad the audience doesn’t realize that when he says “I love you” to Dream, that he means much more than a friendly love. He’s glad the audience doesn’t know just how much his heart fills up with butterflies when Dream says the same thing back. 

He realizes, sure, that he may one day accidentally reveal his feelings to him and end up ruining their friendship. Many careful steps were taken to ensure that didn’t happen, but the slip ups had been far too great for the risk to be little to none.

He doesn’t even know how devastated he’d be if he ruined their friendship somehow. He’d definitely cry, sure, but what about the Dream Team? The SMP? His audience? That’s a thought he dare not think about until the time comes (if it comes.)

One thing he hopes for more than anything is Dream reciprocating his feelings. Doubts always clouded his mind when he would have even the slightest bit of hope, but the doubts didn’t matter to him. Maybe the hope would be far greater if he knew that Dream thought about him the same way George does. If he knew Dream imagined holding hands with him, relaxing in each other’s arms and warmth. If he knew Dream imagined giving him little pecks on the cheek while George worked on a video. 

Ah, but hope can only get you so far.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@honkkomaeda](https://twitter.com/honkkomaeda) !!! feedback in the comments is always appreciated !!
> 
> if dreamnotfound not canon then why they gay? hmm? why their friends ship them ??? hmmmm???? /j


End file.
